Broadchurch - The Vicar
by WhovianPotterLocked
Summary: NOT A DOCTOR WHO STORY. Set in Broadchurch. D.I. Alec Hardy thinks he's caught the murderer, but what happens in the cells might change his mind. SLASH Alec Hardy/Paul Coates


**Sorry about putting this fanfic here, but there is no Broadchurch section, and David Tennant is in Doctor Who as well as Broadchurch (I understand that excuse makes very little sense)**

**I was aiming for smut here, and I have never aimed for smut in a fanfiction before, so I quite imagine that this is terrible. However, I was asked to write it by a friend, I am not going to show it to that friend, because I am afraid that I have gone a little too far with the smut, and so, I am showing it to you, complete strangers before showing her. **

**Alec Hardy and Paul Coates have an "encounter" of sorts, in a cell, what will happen? (don't lie, you know exactly what's going to happen)**

**If anyone actually reads this (which I doubt) please review it. Thank you. Enjoy.**

* * *

"It's him." Came the voice of D.I. Alec Hardy.

"It's definitely him, all the evidence is stacked up against him. Bring him in."

Less than ten minutes later, Paul Coates was sitting in a cell.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Asked Miller,

"You go home," replied Alec, "You look like you need some sleep."

"What about you?"

"Someone has to watch the _murderer," _Alec spat the final word out of his mouth as if it were a piece of rotten fruit, "Now go, go home and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Alec sat back in his chair and breathed deeply, they had finally caught him, he could finally relax, but not before he gave the man a piece of his mind.

After several minutes of relaxation, Alec sprung to his feet, it was time to go speak with the vicar.

* * *

The cells were colder than he had expected, but then again, that was a good thing, it meant the vicar was suffering.

"Paul Coates. I suspected you all along," said Alec aggressively, "but you always denied it. Filthy liar."

There was no reply.

"Talk to me, you bastard!" screamed Alec, smashing his hand furiously off the bars of a nearby cell.

Alec walked forwards a few more paces until he was directly in front of Coates' cell.

Alec thrust his nose through the bars, "I said, _TALK._"

"Yes, D.I. Hardy." came a voice from inside, "What would you like to talk about."

Alec felt a pleasant rippling effect slice through his stomach, he jerked his head slightly to throw the feeling off, "You..." his voice was too high, he coughed and made a point to lower his tone, "You know exactly what I want to talk about." he said, the aggressiveness heightening again.

Alec heard a faint chuckle from within the cell, "I'm not sure I do... And, more to the point, I'm not sure _you _do."

Alec felt a small squeak escape from between his lips, after which, he coughed immediately, "Stop playing games, Coates. Talk to me."

"Come inside, and I'll talk to you," said the vicar, his voice now smoother and deeper.

"You really are in no position to bargain with me, Father. Now, talk." replied Alec firmly, although, he felt no confidence whatsoever, the rippling effect had now changed to one of warmth and was beginning to spread lower and lower down his stomach.

"Oh, but, Detective Inspector, I really do think I am. Come inside, and we can have a _chat._"

Alec thought about his situation for several minutes and then came to the conclusion that he had nothing to loose, and stepped inside the cell.

* * *

Once inside, Alec looked around, the cell was dark a and grey, there was a narrow bed to one side with a thin, blue mattress resting on top, and at the other side, a toilet that looked like it had once been white, but was now a grey-yellow colour. The roof was completely smooth, with only a few cracks to be found in it, there was a light built into the roof also, this gave off a faint yellow light, which was just bright enough to light the entire cell. There was also a small camera to be found in the top right hand corner, but that could be taken care of, if need be.

Paul Coates was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall behind him, with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head, "awfully relaxed, aren't we?" said Alec, in a slightly higher pitch than usual, he hoped it would go unnoticed.

"Awfully tense, aren't we?" replied the vicar with a grin, "You really should do more to relax."

Alec subconsciously raised his eyebrows, and then lowered them as soon as he noticed he had done so.

"Take a seat on my lovely, comfortable bed," said Coates, gesturing towards the other side of his bed.

Alec made his way to sit down, and on his way, surreptitiously hit the switch on his belt that turned the security camera off.

"You're..." Alec coughed, his voice was going squeaky again, "You're an awful lot more confident than usual."

"Yes... And we both know why that is, don't we?" Replied Paul softly.

Alec bit back another squeak, the heat was spreading now, from his stomach to his groin. He leant forward and brought his elbows down on to his knees, covering the area that the vicar's voice seemed to be affecting.

The vicar sat up straight and rested his hand on the bed next to Alec's leg. Alec coughed again, this time a little more loudly, "Why did you kill him?" he asked.

"That's not what you really want to talk about. In fact, I don't think you want to talk about anything at all.

Paul was perfect at reading Alec's body language, in fact, Alec might as well give up on hiding it. No, not yet, he could hold out a little longer.

"Stop playing games Coates." Alec said forcefully, still with his torso covering his crotch.

"No." replied the vicar, "You're enjoying this really." said the vicar, and then licked his lips slowly.

Alec heard himself groan softly, he really wasn't going to hold out much longer, his cock was becoming so hard it was almost painful.

He decided to try one more time, "Stop. And talk Paul."

"Oh, it's Paul now, is it. How lo-ve-ly" Coates strung out the last word and accentuated every letter, revealing his tongue to Alec many more times than necessary.

Alec found his face moving evermore closely to Paul's, and without even having made the decision to do so, he kissed the vicar.

* * *

The vicar pulled him in more closely, until Alec was on top of him. Alec moaned into Paul's mouth as he reached up under his shirt. He heard the vicar gasp as he began to circle his nipples with the index finger on each hand.

It wasn't long before Alec decided that there was too much fabric in the way of the two of them, and began to lift the vicar's t-shirt. Paul made a small displeased sound as he was forced to break his lips away from Alec's, but as soon as the shirt was off, their lips crashed together again. As soon as the kiss restarted, Paul started to work on loosening Alec's tie, and then unbuttoning his shirt.

As the vicar made short work of removing Alec's clothing, the policeman gained entrance to the vicar's mouth and began to explore. There was a short moan from vicar as Alec nicked the vicar's lip with his teeth.

Once Alec's shirt had been removed, the vicar began to work on the policeman's trousers. He first undid the belt, and then pushed a hand between the fabric of his trousers and his pants. Alec moaned at the gentle touch of the vicar, and thrust his hips towards the hand. The hand removed itself from the folds of fabric and began to unbutton the trousers. Alec couldn't help but make a sound of disappointment when the hand left, but knew that it would return soon enough.

Once Paul had undone the button's and zip on Alec's trousers, he flipped him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Alec kicked his trousers away and heard his metal belt clang on the stone floor. He felt one of the vicar's hands reach down and stroke the outside of his boxers. He could feel the fabric becoming tighter than he thought possible, "take them off, take them off please." He moaned desperately.

"Soon," replied Paul, before circling the head of Alec's cock through the fabric of his boxers. He then pushed himself down the bed, so that his mouth was directly in front of the massive tent Alec's erection had created.

Paul touched his tongue against the soft fabric and Alec moaned. Paul did the same again, but pressed harder on the head. Alec tried to resist, but could not stop himself from thrusting his hips forward with a soft moan.

Alec felt Paul's hands reach inside the fabric of his boxers, first, to squeeze his arse cheeks, and then to stroke his erection.

Alec couldn't believe how much pleasure he was getting from this. He wasn't gay. Well, maybe a little.

Alec reached down, it was time to take control. He pulled off his boxer shorts, and then flipped Paul over so that he was underneath the policeman.

He quickly tore off the vicar's jeans and removed his blue pants to reveal a, quite frankly huge, erection. Alec couldn't help but moan at the sight of it, and felt himself lick his lips. He kissed Paul on the mouth and then moved down his torso, kissing as much of the man's chest as he could, before moving onto his cock.

He began be licking the shaft softly and slowly, gaining multiple deep moans from the vicar and then began to lick around the head, touching the slit only slightly with his tongue. The vicar tried to thrust his hips upwards, but Alec held him down with his strong arms. He then took the head into his mouth and began to lick around it. He did this for several minutes, before beginning to suck. He then reached up and began to massage the base and took the cock even further into his mouth and sucked harder. He could hear the vicar's breathing becoming heavier and knew that he was close to climax. Alec stopped. Paul moaned in distaste, but then smiled as he saw what Alec was doing.

Alec had reached down into his jacket pocket and removed a tube of lube (it wasn't as if he'd been _planning_ anything). He began to spread the stuff up and down his length, before leaning down and flipping Paul over. He then smeared more lube across his fingers and inserted them into Paul's arse.

First he pushed his index finger in slowly, gaining a hopeful growl from the vicar. He moved the finger in and out, slowly at first, and then faster, he then inserted another and did the same, Paul was purring softly with every stroke.

"Are you ready?" Asked Alec, smearing yet more lube along his length.

"Yes. Now get inside me already." replied the vicar fiercely.

Alec positioned himself over the opening and entered slowly, Paul moaned deeply. Alec began to move, slowly at first, as he had done with his fingers, but then began to speed up.

"Alec..." Paul mumbled, "touch me."

Alec complied with Paul's wishes almost immediately. He reached down and began to stroke Paul's cock back and forth with the same rhythm as his own.

Alec began to change his position inside of Paul in the hope of finding his prostate. After only one attempt, Alec received a new reaction from the vicar. "Th... There..." he gasped, before moaning deeply as Alec continued to hit the spot.

Alec began to speed up again, breaking his rhythm, in a vain attempt to hold on a little longer. But, with one last, deep thrust, he came inside Paul, and, in reaction to this, Paul gasped and shot his cum all over the blue prison mattress.

Both lay there for several minutes, breathing heavily, before Alec broke the silence, "did you kill the boy?" he asked softly.

"No, I wouldn't... I couldn't" came the reply from underneath him.

* * *

**Yes, I understand that I'm a really crappy smut writer... But review it anyway, for me. Thank you.**


End file.
